


Control

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Coming Down [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Collars, Coming Untouched, Contracts, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s AU, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, Kneeling, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Off-Screen negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron’s glad Willie and Meg had picked out a nice, thick rug for their bedroom.  He wouldn’t be able to kneel on the hardwood floors for long, but he can last much longer like this.  And that’s good, because he never wants to move – unless he’s moving closer to Meg and Willie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to myself
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.
> 
> (though honestly 100% want eks to sit on jags's lap like all the time)

Aaron’s glad Willie and Meg had picked out a nice, thick rug for their bedroom.  He wouldn’t be able to kneel on the hardwood floors for long, but he can last much longer like this.  And that’s good, because he never wants to move – unless he’s moving closer to Meg and Willie.

Willie’s sitting on the edge of the bed, Meg in his lap with her legs spread and her back pressed to Willie’s chest.  He’s got his hands on her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples.  Meg’s got her own fingers tucked between her thighs, rubbing circles over her clit.

Aaron still wants to lean in, lick into her, feel her thighs shake on either side of his head.  But Willie had told him to kneel right here, three feet from the foot of the bed, with his hands behind his back, and watch.  He couldn’t look away if he tried.

“What do you think Meg?” Willie murmurs, flicking her right nipple and forcing a high-pitched moan from her mouth.  “Has Aaron been good enough to put his mouth on you?”

“He did get a goal in the game,” Meg pants, squirming against Willie.  “And he hasn’t moved since you told him to hold still.”

Willie hummed, and reached down with one hand to dip his fingers in Meg’s folds.  She shudders, through her whole body, but then Willie’s taken his hand away again and held it out to Aaron.

Aaron wants to lean forward, lick Willie’s fingers, suck them into his mouth and absorb every trace of Meg.

But Willie didn’t say he could.

“Very good,” Willie says, tracing his index finger over Aaron’s lips.  Aaron trembles, his hands clench into fists, but he doesn’t flick out his tongue to lap up Meg’s juices, even though he can smell the sour-sweetness of her.  “You’ve earned it, now.  Come up between our legs.”

Aaron shuffles forward on his knees, until Willie and Meg’s thighs are on either side of his shoulders.

“You going to make me come with your mouth?” Meg pants, pulling her wet fingers away from her pussy and wiping them on Aaron’s cheek.

“Only if I’m allowed to, Mistress,” Aaron replies, eyes trained on the slick pink of her pussy.

“Very good,” Meg tells him, echoing Willie.  She and Willie both put a hand on his head, pulling him forward until Aaron’s face is buried between Meg’s thighs.  Her scent is so much stronger now, and he can feel her slick soaking into his beard.

But they didn’t say he can lick her, yet.

“Use your tongue,” Meg says at last, and there’s nothing else holding Aaron back.  He dips his tongue into her pussy, moaning at the burst of sweet and sour in his mouth.  He’d gotten barely a taste, when he’d licked her juice off of Willie’s fingers two days ago, and he needs _more_.  He teases her clit with his tongue, closing his eyes when her thighs tighten around his head.

“She likes a little bit of teeth,” Willie says.  Aaron gently nibbles at her labia; Meg sobs, her hand tightening in his hair.  Aaron moans against her, tongue flicking against her clit, finding the rhythm that draws out those breathy moans he loves.

“Learning fast,” Willie comments.  Aaron glances up, and shudders when he sees Willie’s still playing with Meg’s nipples.

He redoubles his effort, circling Meg’s clit with his tongue, his teeth scraping carefully over the hood.

Meg’s thighs clench around his head as she shouts, her entire body shaking.  Aaron’s so hard, _so hard_ , and he doesn’t relent, tracing different patterns over her clit, her juice spurting over his mouth and dripping down his chin.

“Enough,” Willie says.  Aaron can’t, he needs more of those soft moans, he needs to keep her taste in his mouth.

“Stop,” Willie orders.  Aaron twitches – he’s supposed to listen, he knows he is, but Meg is bucking against his mouth and trembling, and she cries out and did he really make her come _again_?

The hand in his hair turns harsh, pulling Aaron’s head away from Meg.  He’s forced to look up, and Aaron gasps when he sees the frown on Willie’s face.

“You didn’t listen,” Willie says, his grip on Aaron’s hair continuing to pull and burn.  Aaron wants it – but at a time when Willie isn’t angry.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Aaron whimpers.  He can feel tears prick at his eyes, and shit, he can’t _cry_.

“Because it’s the first time you haven’t listen to me, I’ll let you explain why.”

Aaron licks his lips.  “I – I needed more, I wanted to taste Mistress so badly, I’d been wanting to for so long and she kept making those moans, the ones I’d been able to hear through the door, and I wanted more of them—”

“Aaron,” Willie says, shaking Aaron’s head slightly.  “I can’t fault you for wanting to please your Mistress.”

Hope blooms in Aaron’s chest.

“But I won’t stand for you to disobey me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aaron replies quietly.  He wants to duck his head, look away from Willie’s intense eyes, but he can’t, not with Willie’s hold on his hair.

“A spanking.  Ten for each time I had to tell you to stop.  How many is that total, Aaron?”

“30,” Aaron replies.  “The first time you said it, the second, and when you pulled me away.”

“Good,” Willie says, his hand in Aaron’s hair gentling.  “Up on the bed, brace against the headboard.  Don’t touch your cock.  Don’t come.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aaron replies, scrambling to his feet and then onto the bed, positioning himself like Willie said.  When he kneels and leans forward, his cock bobs, a few inches from touching the bed.

He’s getting excited just hearing Meg and Willie at the foot of the bed, shifting around to look at him.  At least he assumes so; he can’t turn to look at them.

Aaron almost jumps when he feels Willie’s hand on his ass, squeezing gently.  The other hand joins in, so Willie’s cupping his ass and squeezing, pressing his cheeks together and pulling them apart.  He rubs a little more, lands a couple of light taps.  Aaron knows better than to count them.

“Count out loud,” Willie says, and then the first hit lands.

“One,” Aaron gasps, hanging his head.

A crack at the next one, on his other cheek.

“Two.”

On the bottom curve of his ass, rocking Aaron forward before he steadies himself.

“Three.”

Willie continues, layering handprints all over Aaron’s ass.  He keeps a steady rhythm, and Aaron could probably predict when each hit was going to come if he could focus on anything besides counting them.  Even as much as he loves it – a Dom’s, or switch’s, bare hand on him, leaving stinging marks and bruises – Willie hits _hard_.  As more and more of Willie’s hits land, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, Aaron starts to sob.

Meg makes a concerned noise, but Willie doesn’t stop – twenty one, twenty two, twenty three – because he can read Aaron, on the ice and apparently in bed, too.  Aaron pushes back into Willie’s hits, his cock bobbing because he’s so _hard_.  He doesn’t think he’s ever been more desperate than he is now; if Willie hadn’t told him not to come, he’s sure he’d be able to before the 30 th hit.

“Five more,” Willie says, as if Aaron doesn’t know, hasn’t been counting them.  “You’re doing so great, Aaron.”

Aaron moans, and then again, louder, when Willie hits him again.  He shifts his knees wider, tilting his ass up for number 27.

The next hit lands low, and if Aaron had shifted up more, it would have hit his balls.  He whimpers at just the thought – he’d been too embarrassed to try that before, but with Willie and Meg, he thinks he wants to.

Another lands in the exact same spot, like Willie can read his mind.  “Twenty nine,” Aaron whines, spreading wider.  He’s gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles are white.  The last one’s not as strong, but that’s because Willie’s dipped down to smack his balls.  Aaron jolts forward, barely stopping himself before his cock drags against the pillows.  That’s against Willie’s orders.  But oh _God_ , that hit to his balls exploded through him, set his entire body on fire.

“Aaron,” Willie says.

“Thirty,” Aaron gasps.  “Sir, _more_ , please.”

“We said thirty,” Willie reminds him rubbing his hand over Aaron’s ass, over every spot he’d hit that’s now turning red, and makes Aaron moan.  “But I’ll give you a say in what happens next, instead.”

Aaron doesn’t even need a second to think about it.  He just blurts out, “Fuck me.”

Willie sucks in a breath.  Meg makes a noise.  Aaron’s cheeks flame red, and he’s glad he doesn’t have to look at them.

“You’re amazing,” Willie says fervently.  Aaron tucks a smile into his shoulder.  “But where does that leave Meg?”

Aaron wants to answer, but there’s so many things he wants to do for Meg – get his mouth back on her, get his fingers in her, get his _cock_ in her – that he doesn’t know what to ask for.

Their gentle hands turn Aaron over.  He shifts his grip on the headboard – Willie hadn’t said to let go – and looks up at them.  Willie’s kneeling between Aaron’s spread thighs, and Meg’s sitting cross-legged next to Aaron’s hip.  He can’t help how his eyes are drawn to her pussy, and the friction burns on her thighs that have to be from his beard.

“I think I know what Aaron wants,” Meg says, a smirk playing over her lips.  Aaron looks at her face, then back down between her thighs.  “He wants me to sit on his face.”

Just the mental image of it – Meg’s thighs tight on either side of his head, not able to see or taste or smell anything besides her, and her moving over him to get his mouth exactly where she wants it – makes his cock twitch.

Willie grins.  “Aren’t you a lucky boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aaron agrees.  Meg laughs, light and twinkling.

“The real question is,” Willie says, pressing Aaron’s thighs further apart. “Did you do what I asked you to before you came in here?”

Aaron nods quickly.

Willie hums and presses his fingers to Aaron’s entrance.  Aaron sucks in a breath – stretching himself earlier hadn’t been the first time he’d had something in him, far from it, but it was different when he was doing it to himself _for_ someone else.

One of Willie’s fingers slips in easily.  The second one’s a bit more of a stretch, but Aaron likes the burn of it.  It doesn’t sting for long; Willie slides his fingers in and out, scissoring them a little, and adds a third.  Three of Willie’s fingers are thicker than three of Aaron’s, and he has to force himself to relax once all three are easing into him.

“Taking it so well,” Meg murmurs, rubbing his stomach, just above the head of his cock.  He arches into her touch, her soft hands so different from Willie’s calloused ones, and even his own, but she just moves her hand high up to the center of his chest.  “I wonder how sensitive his nipples are.”

Willie chuckles, spreading his fingers and making Aaron groan.  “There’s one way to find out.”

Meg rubs the flat of her thumb over Aaron’s right nipple.  He moans softly, then louder when she digs her nail in.

“You like this?” Meg asks, plucking at his nipple.

“Yes, Mistress,” he moans.  From her smile, he knows that she didn’t really need to _ask_ , she just wanted to hear him say how much he loved it.

Willie pulls his fingers out; Aaron whines, bucking his hips to coax him back. 

“Just wait,” Willie tells him, reaching over Aaron to grab a condom from the bedside table.  He rips it open and rolls it on, giving his cock a couple of slow pulls.

“Sir,” Aaron begs, spreading his legs and bracing his feet on the mattress.  Meg twists his nipple and, a second later, Willie pushes into him.

Aaron moans, high-pitched, as Willie’s cock splits him open.  He’s seen it before, of course, and he knows that it’s thick, a little bit shorter than he’d always expected, and the head flares out sharply.

Meg won’t leave his nipples alone, toying with them as Willie slowly thrusts into him.  He squirms as Willie pulls out and thrusts back in, getting close to his prostate.  Willie groans and holds Aaron’s hips tightly, keeping him still and probably leaving bruises.  Aaron likes that more than he should.

“I’ll miss all his noises,” Meg says, and then straddles his face.  Aaron’s moan is muffled against her pussy, and she shudders over him.  She’s wet – he wonders if some of it is still his saliva from earlier, or if she’s that turned on by Willie fucking him.  It’s probably both.

“Tongue,” Meg says, and Aaron complies.  He licks along her folds, like Willie had had him do before, and she moans above him.

Aaron groans into her pussy when Willie starts thrusting harder, his hips making contact with Aaron’s red ass.  _Finally_ Willie’s cock rubs against his prostate, and Aaron bucks under him, gripping the headboard tighter.  The edges of the metal rails are starting to dig into his palms.

Meg rocks against his face, sliding up a bit so he mouth is pressed to her entrance.  He takes the hint and thrusts his tongue into her.  She’s panting a little, and moving over him, and it makes him want _more_.

“Willie’s cock feels so good doesn’t it?” Meg says, pressing more firmly against his mouth.  “Fills you up just right, and he knows how to use it.  He’ll find the right spot and just _go for it_.”

Willie takes that as some sort of cue and thrusts right into Aaron’s prostate, grinding against it.  Aaron cries out against Meg, his teeth scraping against her folds.  She jerks against his mouth.

“Aaron’s is longer than mine,” Willie tells her, his hips still moving in a filthy grind.  “Bet it’d feel real good in you.”

Having Meg’s pussy on his face is nearly overwhelming – Aaron would just about die if he was _inside_ _her_.  But Meg doesn’t move, and Aaron assumes she just wants his mouth, for now, so he redoubles his efforts, craning his neck so he can get his tongue on her clit.

He can feel her thighs trembling on either side of his head, and he remembers that clearly enough from before that he keeps flicking his tongue on her clit until she grinds against him and gushes into his mouth.  Aaron backs off a little, licking over her folds, around her clit instead of directly on it, until she lifts off of him.

“Mistress—” he starts, sure he can make her come again, if she gives him the chance.  But he stops, when she reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a condom.  _Shit_.

“Gonna feel real nice in me,” Meg says with a smile, reaching down to his cock.  But –

Aaron tries to twist away before she can get her hand on him.  “Sir said—“

“Meg can touch you,” Willie pants immediately.  “You’re so good, Aaron, would’ve listened to that over getting your cock inside her.”

Aaron nods, and whimpers when Meg rolls the condom onto his cock.  She doesn’t waste any time before she’s straddling his hips and holding his cock steady so she can sink down onto it.

Aaron nearly cries at how good she feels, tight around him and wet enough that he can slide right in, bottoming out without an effort.  Meg throws her head back, grinding down with Aaron’s cock inside her.

And Willie hasn’t stopped – he’s thrusting in hard, getting faster and faster, hands shifted to Aaron’s thighs to hold his legs wide open.

When Meg lifts herself up and rocks onto his cock again, Aaron’s eyes roll back.  Between the friction of Willie’s cock inside him, rubbing over his prostate, and Meg clenching around him, he can barely even process what he’s feeling.  He just knows it’s good, and he wants more, but he doesn’t think he could handle any more than they’re giving him already.

“You think you can come again?” Willie asks, pressing his mouth to Meg’s shoulder.

She sighs as she rocks against Aaron.  “Don’t think so.  Feels so nice, though.  Just as good as you said it would.”

Aaron feels a sharp pang of failure; he’s feeling so good, but he can’t make Meg come again.  If he could use his hands, he could reach down and rub her clit, and maybe that would get her there.

“I think Aaron wants you to come with his cock inside you,” Willie pants, dropping one of Aaron’s legs and reaching around Meg to press against her clit.  She clenches down, hard, on Aaron’s cock and makes him cry out.

“That’s it,” Meg moans, rocking onto Aaron’s cock, against Willie’s fingers.  Aaron has a little more freedom to buck back into Willie’s thrusts and up into Meg’s pussy, and he uses it.  He can’t move much, but just that little extra move makes Willie’s cock feel like so much _more_ inside him.

Then Willie’s jerking against him, groaning against Meg’s back and coming.  Aaron can feel his cock twitching, Willie trembling, and he wishes, suddenly, that he could feel his come inside him.

“C’mon,” Willie mutters, his cock softening in Aaron.  “Make my girl come.”

Aaron thrusts up as much as he can, desperate to drive Meg to the edge again.  She’s arching up, her back pressed to Willie’s chest, his fingers dancing over her clit.  Suddenly she freezes, not moving except for a minute tremble, and her pussy tightening like a vice around Aaron’s cock.  He has to bite his lip, hard, to keep from coming when she does.

After a moment, she lifts up off him, letting his cock slap against his stomach, leaving a trail of her juices on his skin.  Aaron’s toes curl; he can’t hold out much longer, seeing Willie and Meg between his legs with smug satisfaction all over their faces –

Willie strips the condom off of Aaron’s cock; Meg settles at the top of his thighs, pressing his ass more into the bed and pressing her pussy against his balls and the bottom of his shaft.  Aaron whimpers.

“I could just tell you to and you’d come, wouldn’t you?” Willie asks, trailing a finger down Aaron’s cock.

He nods quickly.  “Y-yes, Sir, I would.”

Willie grins.  “Then come.”

Aaron jerks under them, unable to even make a sound as his cock spurts come onto his stomach.  He thinks he’s shaking, but he doesn’t even know.  Every part of his body is tight and drawn, pulling against the headboard and struggling against Willie’s grip and Meg’s weight.

And then, like a rubber band, he snaps, and slumps against the bed.  He barely manages to keep hold of the headboard.  His cheeks are wet – he must’ve cried when he finally got to come.

“So good,” Meg murmurs, tracing patterns in the come on his stomach.  “Didn’t let go of the headboard once.  You can let go now, though.”

Aaron smiles and lets his arms drop.  He can barely move, not even able to muster a twitch when Willie and Meg shift away.

“I’ll get a wipe,” Meg tells Willie, kissing him quickly.  Willie crawls up the bed and lies down next to Aaron, petting his hair gently.

“You’re so good,” Willie says, leading down and kissing Aaron softly.  Aaron can’t do much more than open his mouth to Willie’s tongue.  “Took everything so well.  Made Meg so happy.  Me, too.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aaron murmurs, smiling tiredly as Willie kisses him again.

Meg comes back with a wet washcloth and wipes down Aaron’s stomach and between his thighs, then cleans herself up, and drops the washcloth into the basket by the side of the bed.

“Ready for something to drink?” Meg asks, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from beside the bed.  Aaron nods; Willie helps him sit up, just enough that he can take a few sips from the bottle without spilling it all over himself.  “You, too,” she says, and offers the bottle to Willie.  Finally, she takes a couple sips herself.  Between the three of them, they finish the bottle.

“Do you need a few crackers?” Willie asks Aaron.  He shakes his head; he just wants to fall asleep between the two of them, wrapped in their arms, held tight.

He gets his wish when Meg lies down next to him, both Meg and Willie wrapping around him until Aaron can barely move.  It’s perfect.

“Thank you, Sir.  Thank you, Mistress,” he murmurs, and passes out.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

“Meg thought it would be better for me to bring it up,” Willie says, while they’re watching TV before their pre-game nap.  Aaron’s curled against Willie’s side, half in his lap with Willie’s arm over his shoulders, just like he likes to be.

“Bring up what?”

Willie pulls out a thick packet of papers from a drawer in the side table, passing it to Aaron.

 _Contract of Power Exchange_ , it says, boldface across the top.  Aaron sucks in a breath.

“We drew it up months ago,” Willie admits.  “Figured we should have something, so we could talk to you and try to – I don’t know.  But then with everything that happened, and last night, we figured it was the right time, now.”

“Really?” Aaron asks, looking up at Willie.  “You want – really?”

“If you don’t, that’s all right,” Willie says gently.  “You can say no, and we can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“No – Willie, I want to, I really want to.”  Aaron looks back at the contract, flipping through it to see how it’s arranged.  _Safeword protocol_ is one of the first, _Aftercare Requirements_ , _Acceptable Punishments, Acceptable Rewards, Group Play Guidelines_.  The last section is short: _Collaring and Marks of Ownership._

“A collar?” Aaron asks faintly.  It’s so outside what he’s been taught to expect, from every other Dom or switch he’s played with.  They don’t even want him around them once he’s fulfilled his duty as a sub, but Willie and Meg want to _collar_ him?

Willie clears his throat, and Aaron looks up.  Willie’s blushing, and then he’s reaching over to the same drawer and pulling out a flat, square box.

He opens it, and Aaron’s breath catches.  It’s a beautiful collar, Aaron would think so even if it wasn’t his.  Dark brown leather, one inch-wide band, with a brass buckle, three D-rings, and an O-ring, spaced around it.

There’s two tags.  Aaron reaches into the box, shifting them on the O-ring so he can see what they say.  _Willie_ on one and _Meg_ on the other, he’s expecting, but that’s not what he finds.

One says _Mitchell_.  The other has the Panthers’ logo.

“Both of them can come on and off,” Willie says softly.  “It’s – it’s in the contract, too, but if you don’t want me or Meg, then, you can take ours off.  If you don’t want the team to be, uh, there, you can take that one off.  You can take them both off, if you want.  Or have them both on.”

Aaron sniffles, tears gathering in his eyes.  “Willie…”

“Is that—is that all right?”

Aaron nods hurriedly, and looks up at Willie.  “Yes, yes it’s _great_ Willie.”

Willie smiles and takes the collar out of the box.  “Meg,” he calls, and then unbuckles the collar.

Meg hurries in, wiping her hands with a dishtowel.  “He said yes?”

“Yeah,” Willie says with a grin, looking back at Aaron.  “Ready to put it on?”

Aaron lifts his chin, showing off his neck as Meg comes and perches on the couch arm.  Willie carefully places the collar around his neck, buckling it behind him.

“Looks so nice,” Meg murmurs, cupping Aaron’s cheek and drawing him into a kiss.  “I knew the dark brown was the right choice.”

“She fought me when I suggested black,” Willie admits.

“The team is going to flip,” Aaron says with a grin, touching the tags on his collar.  “I can’t wait for them to see.”

Willie taps the contract again.  “Make sure you read through it, okay?  And if you have any questions you ask us.  You can take your time to sign.”

“I’ll look it over before the game,” Aaron says.  “And again tomorrow.  Just in case.  I…” He looks down at the contract, and back up at them.  “Thank you.”

Willie just smiles and hooks a finger in the O-ring, drawing him in for a kiss.

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

It wasn’t a great game.  Barkov’s the only one to get a goal, and Lu lets in three, but it’s really their fault that they can’t keep the puck out of their zone.  Aaron could’ve done more.  He could’ve avoided his penalty, just done better.

There’s a part of him that had thought that this game was going to be special, because he’d come in with his collar on, and his teammates couldn’t stop touching him while they were getting ready.  Maybe he distracted them.

He presses his fingers to his collar, rubbing against the smooth leather.

“It wasn’t you,” Jags tells him, nudging Aaron gently.

“Hmm?” Aaron looks over at him.  Jags is pulling his pads off, putting them away in his stall.

“I can tell you’re thinking it.  You didn’t throw everyone off their game by accepting Willie’s collar.”

Aaron flushes and drops his hand.  “I know, I just…”

Jags shrugs.  “One thing to hear it, another to believe it.  I got two penalties but it wasn’t because you’re collared now.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aaron mumbles, and then freezes, blushing furiously.

Jags grins and wraps an arm around Aaron’s waist.  “It’s like that, huh?  That’s why you have the logo on there?”

“Yeah,” Aaron replies, ducking his head.  “It’s – uh – Willie said… It’s so I can let you guys know if I’m not, like, open property.  And when I am.”

“Very generous of our captain, to share a sub as sweet as you.”  Jags pats his ass and slides away.  “Finish undressing and join me in the shower.”

Aaron hurries out of his pads and spandex, still a few steps behind Jags as they go into the showers.

Lu’s already in there, a couple showerheads away from anyone else.  He’s staring straight at the tile, washing his hair methodically.

Aaron makes a noise deep in his throat, taking a step towards him before he remembers Jags is with him, and he glances back at Jags.

Jags just smiles and leads him to the showerhead next to Lu, towards the back of the room.  Aaron hangs his towel on a hook and sidles closer to Lu.

“Good game,” he says quietly, not really sure how to start.  Before, he’s been so out of his mind in subspace that he hasn’t had to worry about breaking the ice.

Lu just snorts and shakes his head.

“I mean it,” Aaron says, a little louder, a little stronger.  “You were great.  It was – we couldn’t get them out of the zone, or keep them out, we just didn’t do our part for you.”

Lu smiles slightly at him.  “You were fine, Eks.”

Aaron takes a chance and moves closer, pressing against Lu’s side.  “I could’ve been better.  For you.”

Lu presses a kiss to his forehead; Aaron flushes.  “You don’t have to prove anything.  Jags is waiting for you.”

“Jags can wait,” Aaron insists.  “I want to make sure you’re good.”

Lu sighs, but Aaron can read the affection in his face.  “What would make you sure?”

And this is where it’s hard for Aaron – when he’s not high enough on endorphins to be mostly shameless, and he still has to struggle through the doubt that Lu would even _want_ anything from him.

“Whatever you want,” Aaron says, finally.  “I – I can make you come, if you want.”

“If _you_ want,” Lu replies.  He cups Aaron’s chin, tilting his face so they can look at each other.  “Only what you want.”

“I want to,” Aaron says immediately, frowning a little.  Did Lu think he didn’t want to make their goalie, the backbone of their team, feel good after a game when he was let down time and time again?  “I – of course I do.”

Lu smiles, then.  “What if I hold you against the wall and grind against you?”

Aaron nods quickly.  “Yes, Sir.”

“God,” Lu breathes, and presses him against the wall, holding Aaron’s wrists tight against the tile, over his head.  “You’re unbelievable, kid.”

Aaron grins and pushes up against him, until Lu pushes back and presses against him from chest to groin.  Aaron moans, resting his head back against the wall.  Lu’s hard, rubbing against his hip.

He tries to get his hands up into Lu’s hair, but Lu just tightens his grip on Aaron’s wrists. There’s no way Aaron’s getting out of that, and it sends a thrill through him.  He hooks his leg over Lu’s hip, and Lu’s free hand grabs his thigh to hold his leg up.  They’re grinding together better, now, Aaron crying out when Lu’s cock drags over his.

“Get it, Lu!” Someone shouts from over by the door, and a couple of the other guys join in, shouting things down to them.  Aaron arches his back, and yeah, he’s showing off a little.  Lu ducks down to kiss his neck, above the collar, sucking a bruise into Aaron’s skin.

Aaron groans, grinding up against Lu.  “Sir…”

Lu moans against his neck, bucking against him more urgently.  “That’s it, Eks.”

“C’mon Sir,” Aaron pants, hitching his leg higher on Lu’s waist, so Lu can thrust between his thigh and his stomach.  “I want you to come, please—”

“Shit,” someone says; Aaron thinks it’s Jags.  “Kid’s eager for it.”

“Yeah,” Lu groans, thrusting faster against Aaron.  “Fucking—” He jerks against Aaron, shoulders hunching, forehead pressed to Aaron’s neck.  Aaron can feel Lu’s come on his stomach, sliding down onto his cock, and he whimpers.

After a moment, Lu pulls back a bit, so he can kiss Aaron firmly.  Aaron kisses back; how could he do anything else?

“I think Jags has waited long enough,” Lu says, pulling away completely.  Aaron stays back on the wall for a minute, and glances over at Jags.

He’s started showering, but he’s obviously been paying attention to Lu and Aaron, if how hard he is is any indication.  Aaron licks his lips.

Jags jerks his head.  “Gonna keep me waiting, kid?”

Aaron scrambles over to him, pressing against him and look down at Jags with a smile.  There’s a surreal moment where he thinks _this man scored his 200 th NHL point on the day I was born_, but then Jags is kissing him, and he doesn’t care.  He only cares about how to angle his head so that their noses don’t bump together.

“You let Lu do whatever he wanted,” Jags says, reaching down and squeezing Aaron’s ass.  “Gonna let me fuck your thighs?”

Aaron nods, chewing on his lip.  “How do you want me?”

Jags kisses him quickly.  “Face the wall, keep your hands on it.  Stick _this_ ,” he smacks Aaron’s ass, “Out.”

He hurries to obey, bracing against the wall and leaning forward, presenting his ass for Jags.

“Looking good, Eks,” one of the guy says, and another whistles.  Aaron grins and presses back into the hand Jags is cupping his ass with.

God, it’s nice to have the team watching, and Aaron never thought that was something he’d like.  But they’re telling him they like it, they like him, even if he’s not how a sub’s supposed to be, too eager for it, too easy.

Jags squirts shower gel against the inside of Aaron’s thighs, spreading it with a quick swipe of his hand, before tapping the outside of Aaron’s thigh.  “Tight together.”

Aaron snaps his legs together.  Jags takes hold of his hips and thrusts in the tight space between Aaron’s thighs.

The head of Jags’s cock bumps into Aaron’s balls, and he moans quietly.

Jags thrusts again, pressing tight to Aaron’s back, as close as Willie had gotten when he’d fucked him the day before.

Jags must be thinking the same thing.  “Has Willie fucked you yet?”

Aaron nods quickly, and gasps when Jags thrusts faster, skin slapping each time he forces his cock between Aaron’s thighs.

“He fuck you just like this?  Have you hold still for him?”

Aaron shakes his head, rocking back into every thrust.

“I had him on his back,” Willie says, and Aaron’s eyes snap open.  Willie’s turned on the shower next to them, grinning over at Jags.  “Held his legs up and fucked him while Meg rode his face.”

“Shit,” Jags hisses, bucking against Aaron’s ass.

Willie’s hand lands in Aaron’s hair, tugging lightly.  “Once she came, he practically begged for her to sit on his dick and come on him.”

Aaron moans loudly at the memory of it, Meg’s tight heat around him and Willie’s cock thick and hot in his ass, compounding with what Jags is doing to him now, rubbing between his thighs, his own cock bobbing freely in the cool air.

“Couldn’t even move after.”

Jags pulls out and presses the head of his cock to the small of Aaron’s back, and Aaron can feel his knuckles rubbing the swell of his ass as Jags jerks himself off.  With a groan, Jags comes, spattering over Aaron’s back.

Willie pets Aaron’s hair, and turns back to the shower room at large.  Most of the team’s still in there, half-clean under showerheads, or wrapped in a towel and just waiting for the show to be over.

“Anyone else think they played well enough for a shot at him?”  Willie calls.

Nobody steps forward.  Aaron feels a thrill run through him at the thought of being something to _earn_ , that you have to be _deserve_ _it_ to be able to touch him, like it’s an honor.  Willie looks back at Aaron and tugs at the back of his collar, pulling it tight across Aaron’s throat.  “I guess you can come, then.”

Just like that, Aaron’s cock jerks, and he comes onto the wall.

“Shit,” Jags chokes out.  “Did he just—”

“Just like that,” Willie says proudly, claiming Aaron’s mouth in a kiss.  Aaron can hear the team cheering around him, but he can’t focus enough to make out what they’re saying.

Willie tries to pull him away from the wall, but Aaron whines and shakes his head.

“You told him to keep his hands on the wall?” Willie asks, looking over at Jags.

Jags grins and shakes his head.  “Yeah.  Kid, you can let go.  Clean up.”

Aaron finally lets Willie pull him under the spray of the shower and squirt shampoo in his hair.

He’s sure he only gets through the shower because Willie’s supporting him and doing most of the washing.  Before he knows it, they’re back in the room, and Willie’s dropping him in his stall.

“Get dressed and ready to go,” Willie says, cupping Aaron’s chin.  “I’m sure Mrs. Mitchell wants to hear about how well you did for everyone.  I bet she has some cookies, too.”

Aaron grins and presses a kiss to Willie’s wrist.  “Yes, Sir.”

 

 

.oOo.

 

 

The next day, they have a meeting at the rink.  Even though it’s a captain’s meeting, team only, Willie won’t tell Aaron what it’s about.  He pouts about it in the car, hoping Willie will crack, but he doesn’t have any luck.

Walking in to the players’ lounge makes everyone fall silent.  Aaron starts to worry a little.

“Aaron, you have your contract with Meg and me,” is how Willie starts, once Aaron’s settled on the couch next to Hubs.  “The one you signed this morning.”

Everyone on the team claps.  Aaron ducks his head, embarrassed at the attention.

“And you read the clause on group play, right?”

Aaron nods.  He’d paid special attention to it – mostly because it was so simple.  Outside partners decided at the joint discretion of Willie, Aaron, and Meg, with any one of them having veto power.  Not all of them had to be present.  Unless standing orders Willie or Meg sets are renewed with additional partners, they’re suspended until play is over.

“We left it – open ended, I guess, because of this.”

Jokinen hands a thick stack of paper to Aaron.  He blinks at the first page, with _Contract of Power Exchange_ boldface at the top.

“Is this…” Aaron trails off, flipping to the end.  The last page of his contract with Willie and Meg has each of their signatures, and the date they signed it.  Willie and Meg’s are from the end of last season; Aaron’s is from that day.

But this—there’s multiple pages of signatures.  All of them are filled in except for the last line.

“A contract with the team,” Willie explains.  “A bit unorthodox, maybe, but we figured – just to make sure everyone’s safe and happy and nothing gets out of hand.”

Aaron flips back a couple pages, to where the signatures start.  Each signature line has, printed underneath it, their name and dynamic.  The earliest ones are from a couple days ago; the most recent ones are this morning.

“Why wouldn’t I be safe?” Aaron asks quietly, looking up at Willie.  “I mean, I trust everyone.”

Willie sighs softly.  “There have been… incidents.  On other teams I’ve played with.  Negotiations didn’t happen, the sub couldn’t safeword, they’d go after the sub after he’d made it clear he wasn’t in the right mindset for it, it’s…” Willie shakes his head.  “It’s to protect everyone.  Everyone wanted to make sure it’s all right, that you want whatever they would do.”

Aaron remembers Lu last night, so insistent on Aaron spelling out that yes, he was all right with Lu touching him.  He can’t imagine any of them hurting him or ignoring what he wants, but he can understand their concern.

“I’ll read it over,” Aaron says, glancing around the room.  “I’m – I really want to say yes, but I’m going to make sure I read it really well before I sign it.”

A couple of the guys around him pat him on the head, ruffle his hair.  Hubs plants a smacking kiss on his cheek, and Aaron isn’t ashamed at all of crawling into his lap and nuzzling under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone that left nice comments on the previous two parts, and especially Schizzar and recordskips on tumblr because I need many people to scream at about Bearded Giant sub Aaron Ekblad and have them scream back
> 
> Also i photoshopped a picture of Aaron Ekblad wearing a collar because that's where I'm at in my life right now: http://somethingnerdythiswaycomes.tumblr.com/post/135491994440/giant-bearded-sub-aaron-ekblad-as-seen-in-coming


End file.
